Life or some thing like it
by Super mutant
Summary: What would happen if Johnny got married to someone who also had a special ablity? This is my first fanfic. fell free to review you can even tair it apart.


She leaned with her back against the doorframe watching her husband working at his desk. He turned around and saw her standing there. "You scared me, why were you just standing there any way?" asked Johnny. "Just watching you work," replied Kara. "You know I love just to watch you." "Well then" John said as he stood up to put a hand around his wife's back. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. He couldn't help but think about what life would be life with out her once and a while. He decided that life with out her would be very empty. She was his reason for living now. He had met her at the doctor's office where he was receiving treatment after his car accident that had left him in a coma for 6 years. She was there getting help for sever headaches. She had an ability that allowed her to mess with electronical things with her mind but the down side was the almost constant headaches. But after he had meet her headaches seemed to disappear. They were quite the couple alls he had to do was touch people and he could see what was going on with them and she could mess up electronical things. "What are you thinking about?" asked Kara "You've been standing there for a while with that funny smile on your face." "Just thinking about stuff." Replied Johnny. She worried about him too much. He was always afraid that all of her worrying over him would bring back the headaches. "Come on suppers ready." Her voice penetrated the darkness and brought him back to the present. "So what is for supper?" asked Johnny as they came into the dinning room. "Well." just as she was about to answer the phone started to ring. "Let me get that."said Johnny as he turned to leave the room. She heard him answer the phone in his usual mnemonically voice "Hello." she smiled to her self as she went about putting every thing on the table. Johnny reentered the dinning room he stopped to look at his wife again. "Who was that?" asked Kara. "Oh, it was just Sheriff Bannerman. He wanted me to come in and help him on a case. But I told him he'd have to wait. I was having supper with some butiful mysterious women," replied Johnny with a shrug of his shoulders. As Kara through her towel at him. "Well would you like me to keep the food waiting well you go and see what he wants?" asked Kara. "Didn't I just say that I was having dinner with a mysterious women." Asked Johnny well taking Kara into his arms. "Well than I can't wait until this women arrives." responds Kara as she puts her arms around Johnny's neck.  
  
One hour later  
  
"Where is he," Walt asks out loud to no one but himself. He was still waiting for Johnny to arrive. He said that he wanted to have dinner with his wife first. He had agreed to it because for the past month or so he had pulled him away almost every week for some case or another. He felt bad for keeping them apart for so long. All of sudden he heard the front door of the Sheriffs office open and close. "That better be Johnny "Walt said as he walked out to see who it was. Johnny stood there with his wife they were talking to one another alls he heard them says was. "You will call when ever you and Walt get done," asked Kara? "Or, maybe Walt could just give me a ride home after we get done that way I don't have to wake you." Said Johnny. "Oh, hey Walt," said Kara when she had realized that he had walked into the room. Walt waved and smiled to him self. Remembering that only four years ago he would never have trusted Johnny as far as he could through him. Johnny and Walt's wife Sarah had been dating before the car accident. He believed that once Johnny woke up that Sarah would leave him and go back to Johnny. But a few months after that day two years ago he had been at rehab and had meet Kara there. She was there getting treatment for sever headaches or some thing like that. "You don't have to wait up form him. I will give him a ride home when we finish here," said Walt. "Thank you," said Kara as she turned to give a final kiss to her husband. "Don't work him to hard," said Kara and with that she was gone.  
  
"Thought I might loose MY supper there for a minute," said Walt as he turned to walk back into his office. Johnny followed. "If I remember correctly I may have had the same felling about you and Sarah before I meet Kara," Johnny said with just a slice of hummer in his voice. "So, what is the new case about," asked Johnny? "There is a small girl missing in ."  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
"Thanks," said Johnny as Walt dropped him off at home. "Sorry I couldn't have been more help to night. I don't know why I just wasn't in my grove to night," said Johnny. "Are you sure every thing is ok in there," asked Walt as he turned his attention to Johnny's house. All of the lights were on in the house. " I am sure Kara probably decided to wait up for me even though I told her not to and then she fell asleep on the couch again," said Johnny as he got out of the car Johnny walked up to the door of his house and let him self in. He was right she was asleep on the couch with the TV going it was now running info. Commercials science it was well past midnight. He gently shook Kara awake. "HU, what are you doing home already and what time is it," asked Kara? "It is well after midnight. Why did you wait up for me even after I told you that I could get home on my own," asked Johnny as he helped Kara stand up and start walking towards the stair way. "I didn't mean to stay up. After I got home I washed and put away the dishes and then I had a headache so I turned on the TV and turned down the volume and laid down well I waited for it to pass. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the phrase "I had a headache come out of her mouth". He turned her to face him in his arms. " Was it a bad one," asked Johnny with a worried exasperation on his face. "It was bad enough to make a lamp flicker along with the TV. But I am ok it passed. I t was nothing trust me I am fine. I think that it was just a fluke. Nothing to get worried about," said Kara as she looked in to her husband's worried eyes. "Tell me is this the first one in a long time or are they become more frequent again," asked Johnny earnestly? "This is the first one in a long. Trust me," said Kara "Ok, but you would tell me if they become more frequent right," asked Johnny? "Yes I will tell you," said Kara "Ok," said Johnny. They both maid there way up stairs and got ready for bed. " So what did Walt want," asked Kara? As Johnny was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Nothing really He wanted help finding a "missing" a little girl," replied Johnny as he came in to the bedroom. " Well could you help him," asked Kara. "For some odd reason I wasn't in my grove to night. I just couldn't concentrate so I was useless to him," Johnny said as he got into bed. 


End file.
